


Mad Man: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Days of Our Lives, Disney - All Media Types, Ed Edd n Eddy, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Wealth, athlete bret mossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Bret and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DOOL/EE&E has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DOOL/EE&E(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Bret and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Gabi Hernandez...Camila Banus  
> Chelsea Brady...Rachel Melvin  
> Ciara Brady...Victoria Konefal  
> Bret Mossing...Himself  
> Shawn Douglas Brady...Brandon Beemer  
> Eddy...Tony Sampson  
> Rex Brady...Eric Winters  
> Shane Donovan...Charles Shaughnessy  
> Andrew Donovan...Tyler Posey

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I was at the bank checking the balance on my account. According to the receipt the teller handed me, there were millions of dollars in it. I didn't believe it and had the teller check several times. My best friend who had accompanied me inside asked what was taking so long. I told Bret about the money.

"Bret I'm not sure where it came from and these assholes won't tell me anything." I said.

"Jari try not to freak out. Maybe it's just a computer error." Bret said.

Bret was wrong. One week passed and I became the face of every major newspaper outlet, television, and prominent websites. Parades in my honor were being held in the major cities of each region.

I went to the First Gym. Challenge accepted, the gym battle began. With my Charmander vs Shawn's Tropious. Defeated, Shawn presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars. I asked Shawn if he ever heard anything about "millions of dollars" suddenly being transferred into a bank account.

For no apparent reason. Shawn laughed.

"I have a theory. The only problem is I signed a NDA and can't tell you." Shawn apologized.

"Shawn This is complete bullshit and it's driving me crazy." I said.

Frustrated, I earned badges two to seven defeating Gabi, Eddy, one of Shawn's two sisters Chelsea, Rex, Ciara the youngest sister of Shawn, and Shane. 

I arrived at the eighth and Final Gym. This gym doubled as a Library and there were several patrons. I questioned someone about where to find the eighth Gym Leader.

The patron led me to the table of Shane's son which had several lunch foods and drinks. Along with Andrew eating. Bret whispered in my ear that he thought "eating" was against library rules. I whispered my agreement back.

When Andrew finished lunch he agreed to our gym battle. With my Charizard vs Andrew's Vanillite. Defeated, Andrew presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars. 

Andrew's lunch had smelled really good and I asked where he had gotten it. The son of Shane pointed out the nearby Checkers.

"Thanks." I said.

When Bret and I at Checkers finishing our food. We continued our inquiry into where the funds had come from.

I found out that the source of money came from one of those "click on the link and get rich" sites. Apparently the funds had a five year delay on them. Which explains why I hadn't gotten them before. When purchasing the PLA me and Officer Jenny conducted an evaluation of the eight Pokemon Gyms. I invested the money in several sources under the advice of Bret tripling my cash by January of 2021. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
